


A Speeding Bullet

by rupeecoloredhair



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rupeecoloredhair/pseuds/rupeecoloredhair
Summary: "You might be fast, Genji, but you ain't faster than a bullet.""Why don't we find out?"





	A Speeding Bullet

Working with McCree and Genji was interesting, to say the least. Both of them were fascinating characters on their own, but then you put them together and you had some new entity entirely. Some days that was good and some days that was bad, and Gabriel wasn't quite sure what kind of day tpday was supposed to be.  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Hearing gunshots before entering the training area was nothing new, Gabriel had _expected_ to see McCree practicing his already killer aim. He was not expecting to find McCree and Genji on one side of the track with a camera set up at the other. "Are you two racing or something?"  
"We're gonna see if Genji is as fast as one of ma bullets," McCree said with a grin.  
"What?"  
"It was McCree's idea," Genji responded. "The camera is set up so neither one of us can claim they were faster."  
"As great of an ideas this is and it really is a great idea," Gabriel could practically feel the sarcasm in his own voice. "Just...why?" The two looked at each other for a moment, confirming Gabriel's thought that they didn't think this through. As usual...  
"Why not?" McCree shrugged. Gabriel cocked an eyebrow. Letting out a long sigh, he leaned against the wall to watch. These two might just be the death of him one day but at least he would go out with an entertaining bang.  
"Alright," mcCree lined up to fire as Genji got into his stance. "On the count o' three, we go."  
"How do I know you won't shoot before I dash?" Genji asked. The two looked over to Gabriel expectantly.  
"1," Gabriel started. He knew Gneji was fast but he was on McCree's side with this one, there wasn't any way he was as fast as a bullet. "2." Genji unsheathed his blade as McCree cocked the Peacekeeper. Both had such an intense look on their face it was almost as if they were on a mission. "3." The Peacekeeper fired off as Genji dashed forward, skidding past the finish line and nearly hitting the wall right as the bullet hit the wall with a small clang. It was way too close.  
"Check the tape, check the tape!" McCree hollered as he ran for the camera. Genji was already fumbling with it. Now interested, Gabriel walked over and looked over their shoulders at the playback.  
"There, there!" Genji exclaimed. "Right there, I crossed first! I told you!"  
"That's yer sword not you, it doesn't count!"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write out McCree's accent phonetically. Part of his charm is that accent after all, gotta make sure everyone can hear it.  
> Just a quick one shot I wrote because of those voice lines.


End file.
